clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Other Buildings/@comment-25147679-20140706232449
So i play clash of clans with my butt, my butt does the raiding for me and ended up stealing up to 2.1m net from using my butt to raid. I ended up maxing everything out at town hall 7 i decided to move up 5-6 leagues before moving onto town hall 8 i am a lvl 187 right now. I know i am supposed to be on town hall 10, but i have been on town hall 7 for almost 2 years because i am not risking a chance to upgrade my town hall, i maxed everything out even my walls! Every time i press "Upgrade" it says i need to go to town hall 8 every building/wall/troop i tap. Loot penalty will be down to 10%-30% that will make me have terrible loot penalty. My butt did a good job playing coc for me for the past 2 years. My strategy is healers and giants. They always work for me. I use barbarians and goblins and they do a splendid job attacking bases, especially my butt i am the first player ever to play coc with their own butt. I don't want to risk loot penalty when i upgrade my town hall. So i am probably going to stick with my town hall 7. There is no point for upgrading to town hall 8, there really isn't any point to it at all. My barbarian king is probably the biggest thing i got on town hall 7, My butt cheeks always puts the BK in the wrong spot when i raid, lol. Want to talk about clans? I am not really in clans much, i sometimes go in clans for requests, but most of the time i am just a loner. For 7-10 months i was not in a clan because i just don't like clans, sorry to disappoint people, but clans are just not my thing. Whenever i talk in global, my messages spam up with clan invites but i am smart enough to decline them all because clans just suck! I am just a level 187 user who just hates clans! Sorry, but i will probably never be in a clan again. It was a mistake when i waisted 40,000 valuable gold buying the dumb clan castle. I should've never done it. I don't raid much either because i just stick around in bronze. I am in bronze III and will probably never leave that rank. The last time i raided was 4 months ago, i just get my resources by collecting them and a lot of people raid me but i always seem to win trophies, and i always trophy drop to keep my trophies down so i don't go up too much. My IGN is Anton10 and i play almost every day! People always ask me, are you a farmer? I always say no i am neither a farmer or a trophy hunter, again i don't go into clans, never upgrading my town hall, and not raiding. Clan wars seem to be the most crappiest thing Supercell has ever done. Clan wars don't effect me because i never go into any clans. I never attacked in clan wars or never knew what they were about, and not even interested either. My army comp use too be barbarians and goblins. But now since i don't raid my army comp is nothing, the last time i trained troops in my barracks were 4 months ago! Never raiding or training troops ever again! Raiding seems to be a waist of time for me. What's the point of raiding? It is just destroying bases and getting some loot, Yay! (sarcastic yay) Nothing exciting! Chief Pat seems to be a waist of space on YouTube. I watched him once in the earlier stages of the game for me, all he does is talk while playing just a silly little app. I am thinking of quitting clash of clans soon! Maybe in September? I don't know, things are just crappy in clash of clans now! I wish i can just downgrade coc back to the update where town hall 10 came out. Probably will not quit, i am just making predictions. I have a fully maxed out town hall 7 base, and probably never will upgrade to 8. Wonder how i got to level 187? I clear tons of obstacles. It took a lot of time to do, but if i never cleared many obstacles, i would probably be on level 60-65 right now. I was on level 187 for 2 months and almost to level 188 at the moment. People always wonder about me, how do i have fun in coc, if i never raid, be in clans, or never upgrade my th. Well i just usually collect resources from my collectors, then talk for a bit in global and sometimes check the top 200 players and clans. That takes about 15-20 minutes. I usually am on twice to three times a day. If i hear some enthusiastic replies about how good it is to upgrade your town hall, then i might consider upgrading it. My butt is proud to hear all of these wonderful replies from you guys! Oh yeah, i forgot to mention, i use too raid a ton! I remember winning 500-600 attacks per season! it was crazy!